Rentrée à Poudlard
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Depuis quand est-ce que la rentrée des classes est stressante pour Drago Malefoy ? Depuis qu'il y a un enjeu important à la clé... OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **rentrée** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : Pour bien commencer cette nuit d'écriture, un petit coup de mon couple fétiche hihi

* * *

La veille de ce jour tant attendu, Drago dormi mal. Il se sentait angoissé, stressé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Un poids énorme avait élu domicile dans son ventre et il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Inquiétude. Peur. Appréhension. Voilà tout les sentiments qui lui traversaient l'esprit. De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait mal se passer. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Plus la rentrée à Poudlard approchait et plus les cauchemars se faisaient récurrents. Il se réveillait en sueur la nuit, la respiration haletante et mettait plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que la rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu, qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé et que cette abomination n'aurait pas lieu. Ou n'avait pas _encore _eu lieu, soufflait une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête.

Il se repassa la liste dans la tête : les robes de sorciers c'était fait. Les chaussures fait aussi, le coiffeur, ils y étaient allés hier, la baguette : ca avait été long et pénible mais c'était également bon. Mais le fait de savoir que tout était en place, les fournitures bien à l'abri dans la valise ne suffisait pas à apaiser la peur qui le rongeait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et son visage cuisait déjà de honte rien que d'y penser.

« Dors Drago. Dors ! » Se morigéna-t-il

Mais c'était plus facile à penser qu'à faire et il se retourna encore de nombreuses fois dans ses draps avant de parvenir à sombrer dans un sommeil plus qu'agité.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était debout, attablé devant un bol de thé. Il ne se souciait guère du fait que le Poudlard Express ne partait qu'à onze heures et qu'il avait donc encore quatre bonnes heures devant lui. Il ne pouvait juste plus dormir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

La maison commença à s'agiter aux alentours de huit heures et demie et bientôt, il ne fut plus seul à la table du petit déjeuner. Mais bizarrement, cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son angoisse.

« On dirait que tu vas aller à l'échafaud Drago » fit remarquer une voix féminine.

« Grhhmmlgr. » Fut la seule réponse du blond.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent vite et lentement à la fois. Il tourbillonna un peu partout, revérifiant des centaines de fois sa tenue.

Et enfin, à dix heures vingt, il fallut partir. Deux transplanage plus tard et ils étaient sur la voix neuf trois quart. Le Poudlard Express était là, rutilant, prêt à emmener anciens et nouveaux élèves vers une nouvelle année scolaire.

Plus il avançait au milieu des parents et des enfants, plus Drago sentait le souffle lui manquer. Son angoisse était presque à son summum. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa le regard un peu trop brillant de sa femme. Elle faisait moins la fière maintenant. Puis il baissa la tête vers Elsa. Leur fille de onze ans qui s'apprêtait à faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Et ce que vit Drago en la regardant ne lui plu pas du tout. Elle tenait d'un côté la main de sa mère, de l'autre celle de son père et les serrait si fort qu'ils en avaient la circulation sanguine presque coupée. La petite Elsa semblait toute tremblante et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait une peur bleue de quitter ses parents pour monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Ce constat ne satisfaisait pas du tout Drago. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser de sa fille mais si elle continuait d'avoir cette attitude, son cauchemar allait se réaliser très rapidement.

A cette pensée, son cœur fit une embardée et il sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse affluer dans ses veines. Il lâcha soudainement la main d'Elsa et se planta devant elle. Il placa son index sous le menton de sa fille et lui releva la tête afin qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux gris étaient remplis de larmes.

« Bon…Elsa ma chérie. Si tu veux pleurer, fait le maintenant. »

La petite fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Veux pas…y…aller. »

« Mais tu vas te faire pleins de nouveaux amis. Et tu seras avec Lily. »

« Oui…mais je veux rester avec vous. »

Drago s'efforça de ne pas montrer qu'il était attristé et jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à sa femme, qui au passage n'en menait pas large non plus, pour qu'elle calme leur fille rapidement.

Une fois que les pleurs eurent cessés. Drago donna un discret coup de baguette à sa fille et ses yeux rouges ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il se baissa ensuite un peu et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Elsa.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit Elsa n'est ce pas ? Démarche lente et sure ! Même si tu es morte de trouille, ne le montre pas. Lève bien la tête et garde la droite. Essaye de ne pas penser aux livres, aux cours et à tous ce que maman t'a raconté sur Poudlard et sur ce que tu as lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« Mais… » Commença Elsa

« Drago tu es ridicule » Intervint sa femme.

« Tu pourras y penser autant que tu veux mais après…fait ça pour moi Elsa. Tu ne veux pas que papa finisses à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« N'écoutes pas ton père ma chérie. Tout va bien se passer. Et tu reviendras aux prochaines vacances. Ca va arriver vite. »

Un coup de sifflet interrompit Hermione et elle s'empressa de serre sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir et déjà, elle faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se détourna afin de cacher les premières larmes qui commençaient à couler et laissa Elsa passer dans les bras de son père.

« N'oublie pas que je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je t'aimerai encore plus si tu fait ce qu'on a dit. Tu m'envoies un hibou dès ce soir promis ? »

« Promis papa. Et vous m'écrirez avec maman hein ? Tous les jours ? »

« Tous les jours ! » Rassura Hermione après avoir séché ses quelques larmes.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet coupa court aux au-revoirs. Une dernière étreinte et Elsa monta dans le train. Elle resta le nez collé à la vitre, un air triste sur le visage et ses parents lui firent de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express disparaisse de leur vue.

C'est alors qu'Hermione éclata en sanglots, se blottissant contre Drago. Ce dernier la consola distraitement. C'était pire à présent qu'elle était partie. Le verdict approchait et il n'avait même plus besoin de dormir pour cauchemarder. Il sentait le scénario catastrophe tant appréhendé approcher à grands pas.

Drago fut stressé toute la journée et plus celle-ci s'écoulait, plus il devenait nerveux. Il ne mangea quasiment pas le soir, sans prêter attentions aux moqueries d'Hermione tant son esprit était ailleurs. A Poudlard.

Et enfin, aux alentours de vingt trois heures, la délivrance arriva en la forme d'une chouette laponne. La chouette d'Elsa.

Drago cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque tant son cœur battait fort quand il ouvrit la lettre. Et puis ce fut l'explosion.

« . OUUII, OUIII, OOOUIIII»

« Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça. »

« Elle a réussi. ELLE A REUSSI. Hermione tu te rends compte. Elle est a Serpentard. Ma Elsa-Je-Sais-Tout est à Serpentard ! »

Drago s'empressa d'aller chercher du parchemin pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. Hermione quant-à elle soupira en pensant à son petit Ethan qui dormait dans la chambre d'a côté. Tout ses espoirs reposaient maintenant sur lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il aille à Gryffondor.

* * *

Voilà. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. le délai pour écrire et poster cet OS ne me permettant pas de me relire ^^

N'oublier pas de laisser un petit mot, ca fait toujours plaisir et les bénéfices sont reversés à la SALE


End file.
